Stay
by SeveningTree
Summary: "It's only been two months, twenty-five days and around nine hours and forty-seven minutes since the day Nick kissed me!" Jess automatically retorted. Nothing can stop their inevitable romance, not even her stubbornness.


I'm actually quite sleepy right now, but my mind keeps going back to Nick and Jess and how much they belong together. I know they'll end up together (in the long run), and I know they'll kiss again before season 2 ends – either that or they'll hook up. Something will happen, in other words, after that record-shattering kiss in 2x15. It is that inevitable. But I'm writing this nonetheless, for the meantime.

It's my first NG fanfic, so here's just a quick one-shot about them – really, that is all… for now.

* * *

**STAY**

**.**

"Hold on, you're almost there

Cause I need you to stay here with me

But don't be afraid and don't let go"

_Believe _– SafetySuit

**.**

"Come on, Jess. You have to admit it. It's been nearly three months and every single day since the day Nick kissed you, you haven't been able to stop talking to me about it and about Nick!" Cece confronted, hands planted firmly on either side of her hips.

Jess's gorgeous model friend stood in front of her, seemingly towering over her as she sat on her bed, shoulders slouched. She rolled her eyes for the umpteenth time in the duration of their conversation.

"It's only been two months, twenty-five days and around nine hours and forty-seven minutes!" Jess automatically retorted, then snapping her mouth shut upon realising the repercussions of her statement.

Cece pointed at her, her mouth wide, and then promptly frowned at Jess even harder. "Seriously?"

Her ruby red lips formed into a pout as she crossed her arms childishly and turned her head in a different direction. "There's nothing to admit!" she stubbornly denied.

Cece put both her hands on either side of Jess's arms. "Don't be ridiculous, Jess. I can see it. Even Winston can see it although he seems disgusted at the idea of having two of his roommates be lovey-dovey around him all the time when it eventually happens. Even Schmidt can tell me that he sees it too, and that's saying something considering how Schmidt never cares about any other person's love life except his own."

Jess stood up, stomping the floor in frustration as she did. She sighed and made a sad face. "I really don't know what you want me to say," she finally said, defeated.

"Tell me what you've known in your heart all along. Because I know you know what you feel, otherwise you wouldn't be curled up in your bed every night after seeing Nick go out with another girl after he kissed you that night."

Tossing her curls aside, Jess reached for another tissue and wiped at her face as her eyes began to well up with tears yet again.

"I… I…" she stammered, then pressed her face into a pillow, shaking her head vigorously. "I can't admit it," she mumbled.

"Why not? What's wrong?" Cece coaxed.

"Nothing, it's just…"

"What? Are you pregnant with Nick's child or something outrageous that you haven't told me?"

"Oh gosh, no!"

"Then what? Did you stalk him obsessively everyday to see what he's doing with that girl?"

"No! Well, not aside from overhearing his conversations with Winston!"

"Then what is it? Is there something extrovertly wrong with Nick?"

"NO, it's not that!"

"Then WHAT?"

"I LOVE HIM, OKAY?! I REALISED I LOVED HIM ALL THIS TIME! EVER SINCE THE DAY HE SANG 'TIME OF MY LIFE' TO ME IN THAT RESTAURANT TO MAKE ME HAPPY AND STOP ME FROM CRYING! I LOVE HIM AND THAT KISS WAS THE BEST THING THAT EVER HAPPENED TO ME BUT THAT MAKES ME THE DUMBEST PERSON ON EARTH BECAUSE I'M TOO CHICKEN TO ADMIT THAT I FELL IN LOVE WITH MY CRAZILY ANNOYING ROOMMATE BUT SWEETEST GUY ON EARTH NICK MILLER!"

Upon shouting that confession, Jess sunk down onto her bed, her chest heaving. Her frustration dissipated, relief surprisingly flooding her system.

Cece's expression softened and she pulled Jess up and gave her a huge hug. "Being afraid of admitting it because you thought admitting it makes you stupid – is nonsense," she said. "You'd be stupid if you _didn't _confess this."

"Why? I've lost my chance with him. He even promised not to ever kiss me again," Jess said.

"No, you haven't."

Cece got up, opened Jess's bedroom door and there stood Nick, a genuine smile plastered onto his face, a bunch of wildflowers in one hand.

He walked slowly into the room, careful but considerate. "Hey, Jess."

Jess's mouth, which fell open upon seeing him standing in front of her bedroom door with those flowers, closed when he came near.

"Hi, Nick," she said, smiling back the best she could.

"These are for you," he said, giving her the small bouquet. "They aren't from any fancy florist, 'cause I just went around and picked flowers from the park – don't tell me I'm not allowed to because I did it anyway, since the local florist doesn't sell wildflowers and I know they're your favourite."

She let out her first laugh in days and held the flowers, admiring the variety of colours. "Thank you," she replied. "They're beautiful."

He smiled back at her, glad to see her happy. "I must tell you something now," he said, his expression going serious.

"What?" she asked, curious. She realised how easily she slipped into being back to normal when he was alone with her, as though none of her problems or his problems existed. They were just them. Nick and Jess.

"I heard everything you said just now."

Jess's eyes went wide with horror and she nearly jumped up and ran away, but Nick clamped her hand down onto the bed and their gazes connected.

"I can say a lot in response to what you shouted out loud, but I think I'll be an idiot and just say this," Nick began. Jess could feel her heartbeat picking up pace, revving to a million beats per second.

He was sitting beside her on her bed, and their bodies were facing each other. He took her hand in his and looked up at her, his chestnut eyes boring into her baby blue ones. "I'm sorry, but I'm going to break my promise to you and do this."

With that, he reached up and cupped the side of her face, drew her to him, and kissed her right on the lips. She responded instantly, her hands placed on the planes of his chest while she kissed him right back. It was a slow and very sweet kiss.

When they parted, he grinned at her cheekily and let out a small chuckle. She smiled shyly and punched at him, but he easily caught her fists.

"And by the way," he said. "I love you too."

* * *

And it ends here. Thank you for reading. Feedback would be much appreciated – so please, review? :)


End file.
